FEELING
by sameer khan
Summary: NOTHING TO SAY JUST SUMMARY TO READ


**HI GUYS THIS STORY IS FOR ABHIJEET LOVER.1 MEMBER REAQUEST ME TO WRITE OS ON ABHIJEET SIR SO GUYS BE READY BECOZE I,M UPTADING**

**SO HERE IS THE STORY:**

**DEAR DAIRY:**

one person sitting on rocking chair in his lost in his had smile in his face becoze he hold the albulm in his hand where all cid team member strike his mind he got up from his chair and move toward his minute letar he come back this time his dairy and pen with him(mean he hold dairy in his hand)he sat on his rocking chair once open his dairy and hold the pen in his hand then he take out one pic from his coat a tear come in his eyes after seeing the pic becoz the pic non of them abhijeet mother he spread his hand on pic then he affix(chipkaana)his mother pic on dairy page then he write something another page infront of this pic

**HE WROTE:**

**Maa kehne ko to yeh aik chota sa lafz hai magr is lafz main jo khubsoorat rishta chupa hua hai woh kisi aur main aik aisa rishta hai jiske agey aur koi risha jajta woh aik rishta hai jiske saath uske aulaad ka har aik rishta mazboot hota woh hai jo apne aulaad ko 9 mahine apne pait(stomach)main rakhti hai uske baad woh apni aulaad ko bade pyaar se is duniya main lati haiuse duniya dekhati hai use duniya ki har musibat se bachati woh hai jo apne bacho ka poora khayal rakhti hai apne bacho ko nazok phool ki tarah paalte hai aur jab uske nazok phool jaisi bache ko chot lagti hai to sabse pehle woh ati hai uske chot per marhem lagane k woh hai jo apne bacho k galtiyon per to pardah daal kar use bacha leti hai magr sabse chup kar woh usper gussa karti hai aur use us galti ko kaise sudhaarna hai seekhati woh jo har musibat main apni aulaad ka saath deti hai chahe koi de ya na duniya uske khilaaf hi kyun na ho maa kabhi apne bachon k khilaaf nahi hoti per aaj kal dekha jaaye to aulaad apne hi maa ka khoon kar deti hai woh bhi kis liye sirf paison k liye aur un main se aik main bhi hn ha farq sirf itna hai k woh kisi hatyaar se khoon karte hai aur maine zabaan se kiya hai unhe apni maa ko maarne ka koi dukh nahi nota aur main apni maa k mout k bojh 17 saalon se apne dil main liye jee raha hn sab kehte hai mera koi qasoor nahi hai q k us waqt meri halat aisi thi k main khud ko bh nahi pehchaan raha tha per shayad kahi na kahi mere dil main chupa us maa ka beta aaj bhi khud ko in sab ka zimmadaar maan raha feel the tear falling on dairy page so he wipe his tear then smile:yeh main kya keh raha hn maa mere pass nahi hai to kya hua uski yaadain to hai mere dil main uska ehsaas hai mere pass jo main apne ird gird mehsoos karta hn.**

he smile himself after wrote this then he open another page there he affix acp sir pic with himself then he wrote something antoher page infront of this pic

**HE WROTE:**

**ACP pradyuman the lion of cid mumbai who's famouse by stone heart koi nahi jaanta is stone heart main kitna dard chupa hua ne bhi unke saath bada khel k aad main unhe unhi k haathon(hands)se unke bete pe goli chalane per majboor kar diya aur unhe bhi dekho unho ne bhi apne mulk k logo ko bachane k liye apne bete ko qurbaan kar diya sach kahon to unke is stone heart k peeche aik soft heart bhi haijin main ab unke do bete yani aik main acp ka right hand cid ka sharp shooter,sharp mind aur,cid ka 2nd in command .abhijeet aur doosra cid ka heart,emotional ya phir santimental fool aur sab ki care karne waala aik sof heart waala insaan .daya rehte haijinhe woh apne beto ki tarah pyaar karte hai ya phir keh lo bete hi hai hum unke q k jis tarah se woh hamain pyaar karte hai hamari care karte hai aur hamain guide karte hai is hisaab se to hum unke bete hi hue na aur jaante ho unke andar ka jo baap hai na woh kab jaagta hai jab unke dono beto ko ya phir dono main se kisi aik ko kuch ho jaye na to unke acp ka jo avtaar hai woh kahi kho jaata hai aur aik baap k avtaar main aa jaate hai woh ha hamara dil kabhi kabhi dukhta hai jab woh hum per yakeen nahi karte hai per main jaanta hn k jo hum per yakeen nahi kar raha hai woh cid k acp hai magr aik baap ka dil hum per zaroor yakeen karta hoga q k agr woh yakeen nahi karte to hum khud ko kabhi begunaah sabit nahi kar ppaate aur na hi cid main wapis aa pate phir bhi log unhe stone heart kehte hai aur iski wajah sirf aur sirf unka apne bete per goli chalana hai bus aur kuch nahi chahe woh duniya k liye aik stone heart acp hai magr woh hamare liye aik soft heart sir bhi hai aur baap bhi**

after wrote this he open another page where he affix his and daya pic then he did something like that

**HE WROTE:**

**DAYA ab is k baare main kya kahon main ha yeh wahi hai jis k baare main main zikar kiya hai kuch dair pehle a heart of cid and sentimental fool but aap log nahi jaante yeh jitna bhi santimental fool q na ho mujrim ab bhi is se daarta hai jaante ho q kyun k jab iska haath mujrimon pe padta hai na to unke daanton(teeths)se pianoo bajne lagta hai(laugh)yeh khud aisa kehta hi nahi balke mujrimon se bhi kehelwata bhi hai(irritate tone)kabhi main is ka sir hua karta tha us waqt main bohut gusse waala tha sab mujhse darte the aur yeh sahabzaade pta nahi mujhse q nahi darta tha balke mere ird gird ghoomta tha aur jab bhi main isko daanta tha to yeh muskrata tha mujhe aur gussa aa jaata tha aur confusion bhi hota tha sochta tha k bhai yeh kis mitti se bana hai mere daant ka is per kuch bhi asar nahi hota tha balke yeh aur bhi aisa kaam karta tha jis se mujhe gussa aaye phir dheere dheere kab isne mere dil apne liye jagah bana liya pta hi nahi chala agr pta chal jaata to main aisa kabhi hone nahi deta magr na pta chalna bhi aik achi baat hai warna main aik khubsoorat rishta kho deta phir woh dheere dheere mere aur qareeb aa gaya itna qareeb k ab usse dour rehana bhi gawara nahi tha jab woh pass hota tha to acha lagta tha aur jab dour hota to kuch bhi acha nahi lagta tha sab bohut ajeeb ajeeb sa lagta tha phir jab acp sir ko mere is halat k baare main pta chala to pehle to unhone mujhe samjhaya aur jab unhe laga k main is rishte se khud dour kar donga to unho ne daya ko gayab kar diya ta ke mujhe ehsaas dila sake k woh mere liya kya hai phir jab maine daya ko kuch dino nahi dekha to main bohut pareashaan ho gaya acp sir mujhe dekhte per mujhe kuch nahi btate aik din maine ghar main bohut socha phir mujhe tab samajh main aya k ab daya ke bina rehna mere liye kitni mishkil ho gaya hai phir agla din maine bohut koshish ki use dhoondne ki per jab woh mujhe nahi mila to main ghar jaa ke bohut roya aur phir main apne kandhe main aik haath ko mehsoos kiya jab maine palat kar dekha to main chonk gaya q k jisne mere kandhe per haath rakhata woh koi aur nahi balke daya tha main jat se khada hua aur use gale lagaya aur zor zor se rone laga woh bhi mujhe gale laga kar ro raha tha phir jab hum dono chup hue aur alag hue to humne apne saamne acp sir ko paya aur unho ne kaha k unho ne daya ko chupa diya tha pehle main shock hua aur gussa bhi aya per mera gussa aik dum chala gaya jab mujhe pta chala k unho ne yeh sab kuch is liye kiya ta ke woh mujhe aur daya ko yeh ehsaas dilaye k hum ab aik doosre k liye kya hai hum aik doosre k liye kya feeling rakhte hai phir maine acp sir ko hug kiya(laugh)woh to aik dum apni jagah main jam(froze)gaye the ab(naughty tone)jo maine unhe pehli daafa gale lagaya tha phir main us k liye kab sir se abhijeet pphir abhijeet se abhi,boss,bada bhai ban gaya pta hi nahi chala aur woh mere liye kab aik junior se dost dost se chota bhai aur phir meri zindagi mera wajood aur mere jeene ki wajah ban gaya pta hi nahi chala ab to aisa lagta hai k main uske bagair kuch bhi nahi woh haito main hn agr woh nahi to main bhi nahi aisa wajood ban gaya hai mere liye pagal kahi ka khud to pagal hai kabhi kabhi mujhe bhi pagal bana deta hai **

he feel so much relax in his heart after wrote this then he open another page and there he affix his and salunkhe sir pic he also something like daya

**HE WROTE:**

**DR SALUNKHE the expert of fronsic lab ab in ke baare main kya kahon acp sir k jo dost hai aha dost nahi chota bhai hai in dono ki dosti bhi bohut gehri hai dono bhi aik doosre ko takleef main nahi dekh sakte jaante ho is umer mai jo umer dada ya nana banne ka hai us umer main inki aik girlfriend hai he start laughthen aur inka kamal to dekhiye woh apne girlfriend ko gift main kya dete hai gift main woh unhe scissor dete hai jinhe dekh kar unki girlfriend khush hone k bajaye aur gussa ho jati hai ab unhe manane ki tarkeeb socho yeh nahi k kuch phool ya kuch aur achi cheezain de jo unke istemaal(use)main ate ho aisa nahi kar sakte q kyun k woh forensic doctor jo tehre har waqt laash se batai karte rehte hai unhe kya pta hoga zinda logo ko kya gift dena hai huh bade ayi forensic k expert doctor(loving tone)per jo bhi ho woh aik bohut hi ache insaan hai ha yeh alag baat hai k meri unse bohut hi kum bante hai phir bhi mere dil main un ke liye wahi izzat aur pyaar hai jo acp sir k liye hai woh bhi mujhse bohut piyaar karte hai per izhaar nahi karte hai arre aik aur baat to main btana hi bhool gaya(naughty toneunhe tang karne main bada maza ata hai khas kar jab unki girlfriend ko le kar kiya jaye unka jo gussa hota hai na us waqt(laugh)bichare acp sir se meri shikayat karte hai per badle main unhe kiya milta hai acp sir ulta mera saath de kar unhe aur tang karte hai uff unka gussa aur badh jaata hai phir daya kisi tarah unhe shaant karte hai phir woh waha se chale jaate hai phir hum baap bete ka hans hans kar bura haal hota hai pait(stomach)main dard hone lagta hai**

he feel pain in stomach due to laughing becoz he was continuesly laughing in the time of writting then he open another page where he affix his and his tarika ji pic then

**HE WROTE:**

**AB inke baare main kya kahon inhe to aap jaante hai phir bhi yeh hai TARIKA sir ki assistant aur meri(he blush)acha ab yeh sab chodo ab jo main likhne jaa raha hn woh bilkul sach hai aur woh yeh k main inse bohut pyaar karta hn apni jaan se bhi ziyaada daya k baad tarika hi hai jin ke bagair main zindagi guzaarne ka khayal bhi nahi kar sakta pehle to main inse flirt karta tha ta ke salunkhe sir ko tang kar sakon per yeh flirt kab pyaar main badl gaya pta hi nahi chala ha per maine inse kabhi nahi kaha lekin woh ache se jaanti hai k woh mere liye kya hai lekin har larki ka sapna hota hai k jo usse aur jisse woh pyaar karti hai woh use parpose kare sabke saamne apne pyaar ka izhaar kare maine use kabhi apne pyaar ka izhaar nahi kya q k main darta hn k kahi mere ateet main se koi aik aisa ateet na aa jaye jo hum sab ko hila de q k us waqt mere pass iska koi jawab nahi hoga q k mujhe apni puraani zinadagi k baare main kuch yaad nahi hai per main waada karta hn k main bohut jald aap ko bta donga k mere dil main aap k liye kya feeling hai i promiss tarika i promiss my tarika ji**

after wrote this his cheek turn to red like a tomato then he turn another page where he affix his junior pic then

**HE WROTE:**

**AB****in sab k baare main kya kahon sab bohut hi ache hai rajat jo ab cid mumbai ka hissa nahi raha to kya hua hamare dil main hamare yaadon main uska hissa to hai hissa kya wahi hai thoda serious type ka hai aur gusse waala bhi per kahi na kahi woh bhi aik soft heart waala insaan hai ha per woh meri tarah ziyadah serious waala aur na hi gusse waala hai kavin aur dushyant yeh bhi cid k hisse the per kisi na kisi wajah se bhi yeh ab cid main nahi rahe divya aur ishita bhi cid k hisse hai ha per woh bohut hi kum cases main dikhte hai isi tarah karan,mayur,vansh aur vikram arre main to vebhav ka naam lena hi bhool gaya use main kaise bhool gaya(irritate tone)har waqt mere tarika ji k pass rehta hai use aur kaam nahi ho jaise acha yeh sab chodo pta nahi kya lekar baith gaya main aur yeh hai freddy aur pankaj in ke baare main na hi poucho to acha hai aur nahi to kya har waqt aatma se darte rehte hai kitna bhi keh lo k koi aatma nahi hai phir bhi kabhi kabhi in ki inhe harkato ki wajah se itni irritation aur gussa ata hai k poucho hi mat(caring tone)phir bhi dil k bohut saaf hai aur(laugh)khane k shuqeen(keen/zealous)hai bilkul apne daya sir ki tarah aur yeh hai sachin bohut hi acha hai hardworker bhi hai(sad tone)bichare ko aik baar pyaar hua per woh to kisi aur ki biwi thi itna hurt hua woh phir dheere dheere sanbhal gaya ye purvi hai meri pyaari behan after remember tasha his eyes wet then wet tone:tasha k guzarne k baad yeh meri zindagi main ayi aur aik behan ki jo khala(speace) mere dil main tha woh bhar diya usne apne pyaar se aur shreya ise to main apni behan nahi keh sakta q k bhai yeh bohut jald mere bahi ki jo dulhan banne wali hai main jaanta hn shreya tum daya se pyaar karti hn per tum fikar mat karo agr tumhari shaadi hogi to woh sirf aur sirf daya se hogi yeh mere waada hai tumse**

after wrote this he open another page there he affix his old junior team pic like a asha sudhakar,anushka,kaveri,lavania,divyana,muskaan then

**HE WROTE:**

**AIK zammane main yeh log bhi kabhi hamare saathi hua karte the phir inhe bhi kisi na kisi wajah se cid se dour jaan pada magr aaj bhi hamare yaadon main hai aur hamesha rahenge(teary tone)mujhe maaf kar dena vivek main tumhare pyaar ko nahi bacha paya tumhari tasha ko nahi bacha paya and he brust out in tear few minute letar he wipe his tear **

then he open anoter page where he affix his full team member pic including him and wrote down the pic on page

**HE WROTE:**

**MERI AIK CHOTI SI NAHI NAHI BALKE AIK BADI SI FAMILY JISKE SAATH MAIN BOHUT KHUSH HN KABHI KABHI YUN LAGTA HAI K MERE MEMORY KA KHONA BHI AIK TARAH SE GALAT BHI HAI AUR AIK TARAH SE SAHI BHI GALAT IS LIYE KYUN K MAINE APNI MAA KO KHOYA HAI AUR SAHI IS TARAH SE BHI AGR MAIN APNA MEMORY NAHI KHOTA TO SHAYAD MUJHE AISI FAMILY KABHI NAHI MILTI THEN HE HOLD HIS HEAD TO HIS HAND THEN PRESS IT DUE TO FEEL HEADACHE THEN:PTA NAHI GALAT HAI YA SAHI MAGR AB MUJHE ITNA YAKEEN HAI K AB AGR KABHI MUJHSE KOI GALTI HUI TO ACP SIR HAI MUJHE DAANTNE K LIYE AIK SIR BAN KAR YA PHIR BAAP BAN KAR AIK BHAI JO MUJHE HAMESHA ANDHERE MAIN JAANE NAHI DEGA AIK PYAAR HAI JO MUJHE HAR MUSHKIL GADI MAIN SAATH DEGI KUCH DOST HAI JO MUJHE TAKLEEF SE BACHANE KI HAR MUMKIN KOSHISH KARENGE AUR AIK DOCTOR BHI HAI JO MUJHE HAR BEEMARI KA ILAAJ KARENGE MUJHE POORA YAKEEN HAI PORAA YAKEEN **

in mean time his door ball ring he look at his watch he shock:5 baj gaye aur muje waqt ka pta bhi nahi chala he close the dairy then get up from his rocking chair and open the door he shock after seeing some people at the door:aap log

1st person:kyun hum nahi aa sakte kya abhijeet?

arre nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi hai aaye andar aye

acp sir enter in his his house infact cid team also came acp sir turn and ask in concern

kaise ho abhijeet?

ab to theek hn sir

mujhe nahi pta tha abhijeet tum itne careless bhi ho sakte ho arre bukhar tha to chutti le lete bureau aa kar kisne kaha k behosh ho jao had hoti hai yaar careless hone ki salunkhe sir say in anger

abhijeet smile after seeing his smile salunkhe sir become more anger abhijeet hold salunkhe sir hand then

sir mujhe kya pta tha k main behosh ho jaonga daya glared him abhijeet ignore sach main agr mujhe pta hota to mai aisa kabhi nahi karta mujhe laga k halka bukhar uthar jaye ga khud ba khud

anothe person murmur:uthar jayega ironman jo hai huh

everyone had smile on their face after listening his murmur specially his huh the person who's murmur non of them it's daya

abhijeet:arre sir aap log kyun khade bait jaye tab tak main coffie bana kar lata hn

acp sir:arre nahi abhijeet hum to bus tumhe dekhne aye the ab hum chalte hai

abhijeet:arre itni bhi jaldi kya hai ruk jaye na thodi dair plz(reaquest tone)

acp sir and other look at him few minute then:theek hai and they all sat on sofa

acp sir eyes got someting he saw rocking chair where he found abhijeet dairy and album

then he look at abhijeet who just stand beside daya

abhijeet:sir tab tak aap log baite main coffie le kar ata hn he turn and about to move toward kitchen the door ball ring up abhijeet smile become broad everyone look at abhijeet he move toward door and open then happy tone:aao tum sab ka hi intizaar tha mujhe welcome to my home

daya:koun hai boss jiska tum is tarah se welcome kar rahe ho

abhijeet:khud hi dekh lo and he move toward door everyone eyes wide after saw toward the door freddy who run toward the and hug to people

freddy:sudhakar vivek kaise ho tum dono

both:hum theek hai tum kaise ho but vivek say aap

they people non of them they all cid officer who was related with cid mumbai there asha,muskaan,sudhkar,vivek,divyana everyone all come near to acp sir then

all same time:acp sir kaise hai aap?

acp sir who look at abhijeet then his officer he had tear in his eyes after seeing his officer oficer also had tear

acp sir(teary smile)main theek hn tum log kaise ho

all officer:hum sab theek hai

salunkhe sir:per tum log yaha kaise

asha:sir mujhe to abhijeet sir ne call kiya hai

now all officer speak up:aur hum sab ko bhi

everyone look at abhijeet who just stand with smile

abhijeet:chalo ab milna ho gaya hai to sab baite main chaiiiiiiiiiii and he about to fall when daya hold him with loud voice abhijeet

all look at abhijeet in worried but abhijeet try to relax them with this

main theek hn woh bus table se paon lag gaya tha is liye all become relax but daya who say in anger

ha jaanta hn kis wajah se girne waale the tum ab tum yaha baito main chai le kar ata hn

abhijeet:per daya main but he stop after receiving his firy glance where everyone look at them with smile

abhijeet murmur in anger:to sahabzaade aaj kal mere tariqe mujh per azmaane laga hai he look at all everyone try to hide their smile but failed after saw their smile he smile few minute letar daya come with coffie and give one by one to all daya sat beside abhijeet,abhijeet saw the new officer is confused so he introduce between them after that they start their chating abhijeet stand up and move toward his rocking chair all confused his sudden reaction but abhijeet come back wit album

acp sir ask:yeh kis cheez ki album hai

before abhijeet give answer daya speak up

sir yeh cid team k album hai is main hum sab ki kuch photo hai

salunkhe sir:acha to phir dair kis baat ki dekhte hai

everyone:ha sir dekhte hai

abhijeet(irritate tone)dekhne k liye hi to laya hn

daya:boss tum itne irritate q ho rahe ho

abhijeet:ab sab bacho kitarah karne lago ge to irritate to honga main chalo ab dekhte hai

with that he open album first pic all cid team member now everyone saw one by one pic and comment on that pic and smile and laugh but next moment abhijeet smile vanished his face turn to gloomy after seein tasha smiling pic he close his eyes in pain everyone look at abhijeet they all feel pain on abhijeet face vivek who speak up first

vivek:abhijeet sir abhijeet open his eyes and look at vivek he continue:sir aap plz udaas mat ho agr aap udaas honge to meri shamat aa jayegi

all look at him in confused

freddy in confused:kya matlab hai tumhara vivek tumhari shamat q ayegi

vivek:q k sir jab bhi abhijeet sir udaas hote hai na to inki barbie doll yani tasha mere pass aa kar mujhe daanti hai yeh keh kar k maine unke bhai ka khayal q nahi rakha

abhijeet in painful smile:agr use meri itni hi fikar thi to mujhe chod kar kyun chali gaye

all look at abhijeet for the first time abhijeet say about this

vivek:sir sab kuch to hamari haath main nahi hai agr hota to hum tasha ko nahi bacha lete

abhijeet:shayad tum theek keh rahe ho ab to mujhe roz udaas rehna hai

all shock that why abhijeet say like that but vivek and daya understood

vivek:sir plz aisa mat kariyega

abhijeet:main to aisa hi karonga then he look at vivek daya feel naughty shade in abhijeet eyes: bhai tumne hamare freddy ko rulaya tumhe iski saza to milni chahiye q freddy

freddy:bilkul theek kaha aapne sir

everyone feel relaxe after saw abhijeet happy face they again busy saw in pic and comment and laughing

acp sir saw the watch then in shock:OMG raat k 10 baj rahe hai aur hamain pta bhi nahi chala

asha:ha sir apno k saath to waqt ka pta hi nahi chalta

all in same time:per apno ka pta chal jaata hai waqt k saath and they start laugh they turn to move fro there but their feet stop after found some crashing voice the all turn and shock they saw abhijeet fall on floor and he is unconsiuos all shout

abhijeet/abhi/abhijeet sir daya come near him and pat his cheek he call abhijeet but got no response he took abhijeet in his arm and move toward room and lay down on bed salunkhe sir check him he turn and assure him by eyes

kuch nahi hua hai theek hai lagta hai isne doopher ka khana aur madicent miss kar diya hai

outside of the room acp sir was near the rocking chair he know he had no time to read the dairy so he take out the cell and click the photo of pages for the first time he did like that

all come out from room and move toward acp sir

acp sir:kaisa hai ab woh

theek hai. salunkhe say

acp sir:chalo ab hum chalte hai

daya:per sir abhijeet?

acp sir:tum uski fikar mat karo mane intizaam kar diya hai

daya:theek hai sir

and thy all move from there acp sir come near abhijeet and kiss on his forhead then keep something beside his table

outside of the room one person see all this he shake his head and smile then:yeh pradyuman bhi na and he also move from there

**NEXT MORNING:**

**abhijeet open his eyes and he found himself in room he confuse but after remember the last night incident he smile then he remember that he faint last night so he start murmur:abhijeet babo tum gaye ab tumhari khair nahi lagta hai tumhari shamat tumhara intizaar kar raha hai bureau main chalo kuch meetha daant sunne k liye tayar ho jao aur woh bhi kis se apne pyaare bhai daya se then he about to get up when he got something on his table so take it it was a note for him he start read**

**abhijeet sabse pehle to tum kaise ho aur doosri baat jaiise hi tum uth fresh ho kar breakfast kar lena uske baad medicant le lena phir wapis apne bed pe lait kar aaram karna na k uth kar foran bureau ajao khabardaar jo agr tumne aaj bureau main qadam rakha to agr aisa socha bhi hai to dimaag se nikaal lo q k agr tumne aisa kiya to daya ko keh kar tumhara dono taang tood dein(quash)samajh gaye ab jo maine kaha hai woh karo aur ise mera order samjho**

**tumhara baap**

**acp pradyuman**

abhijeet smile become broad after reading this he think:yeh sir bhi na inhe pta hai main bureau aa jaonga uthne k saath hi is liye pehle se mera bureau jaane ka raasta band kar diya hai ab chalo abhijeet babo order poora karne k liye tayar ho jao ab tumhare baap(imitating acp tone as)acp pradyuman ne jo diya hai and he brust out in laugh he move towarsd washroom after fresh himself he take breakfast then medicant after doing all this he come back his room and lay down on bad then:ab mobile ko check karta hn kahi daya ka sms to nahi aya hai tarika ji ka bhi sms aa sakta hai then he check his mobile he shock itne saare sms he open all sms in sms he found everyone say him to thanks to give them abeautifull naight and moment as well as beautifull memory of their life abhijeet send them welcome sms then he open daya and tarika sms there he found the both ask him about his health and condition he smile:yeh dono bhi na sms main bhi haal chaal he send to sms both as main theek hn then he open salunkhe sir sms in sms he found that salunkhe ask him about his breakfast and madicent he send hi sms as jee sir maine breakfast bhi kar liya aur madicent bhi le liya then he open last sms the last sms was acp sir he feel acp sir pain in sms acp sir say in sms

**kaise ho abhijeet main jaanta hn tum theek ho per beta duty nibha rahe ho iska yeh matlab nahi k har waqt duty karte raho kabhi apna khayal bhi rakh liya karo tumhe is tarah dekh kar hamain takleef hoti hai beta ab bus itna samajh lo k is baap main ab itni taqat nahi k woh apne aik aur bete ko kho de tum samajh rahe ho na main kya keh raha hn**

**abhijeet(wet tone)ha sir main samajh raha hn then he send sms to ap sir where he wrote**

**i,m sorry sir main aap ko takleef nahi dena chahta tha per main waada karta hn k aaj se aap ka yeh beta apna poora khayal rakhega aur aap ko shikayat ka mouqa nahi dega waise sir aik aur baat**

**love you dad**

**apka beta**

**abhijeet**

**after sending sms to all he keep his phone beside his pillow and slept**

**CID BUREAU:**

**all officer phone beep they all take out their phone and check they found a sms they all saw that this sms from abhijeet side who say them welcome a smile come on their lips daya saw abhijeet say him that he is fine he also relax and inside the cabin oldi duo also check their cell they both also found sms they open the sms salunkhe sir found that abhijeet say him that he took breakfast as well as madicent he smile and say acp sir about this sms and acp sir found in sms that abhijeet promiss him that he will care for his son and never give him any complaint from his side acp sir smile become broad salunkhe sir ask him so acp sir told him what abhijeet send him he saw acp sir so much relax he close his eyes and keep his hand on chair headrest salunkhe sir so much happy after seeing his buddy in so much relax and outside of the cabin everyone haapy after remember the beautifull previous night**

**THE END**

**SO GUYS KAISA LAGA AAP KO YEH STORY BTANA ZAROOR AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE YEH MAINE JALDI JALDI MAIN LIKHA HAI WOH BHI CLASS ATTEND KARTE WAQT CHUPKE CHUPKE SE LIKHA HAI AUR TO AUR TEACHER KI NAZAR SE BACH KE MUJHE NAHI PATA K MAINE SAHI BHI LIKHI HAI K NAHI ACHA LIKHA HAI YA NAHI BUS JO BHI AYA MIND MAIN LIKH DIYA AB AAP LOG HI BTAYE K KAISA HAI AUR HA PLZ REVIEW AAP LOGO KO MERI STORY PASAND NAHI AA RAHI HAI SHAYAD IS LIYE BAKI STORY MAIN ITNE REVIEW KUM MIL RAHE HAI AGR AISA HAI TO MAIN STORY LIKHNA BAND KAR DETI HN AUR SAATH MAIN FF BHI HAMESHA K LIYE BAND KAR DETI HN FAISLA AAP LOGO K HAATH MAIN HAI**

**OK BYE**

**THANK YOU**

**TACK CARE**

**FROM**

**ISHA **


End file.
